Buneary
|} Buneary (Japanese: ミミロル Mimirol) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Buneary is a small, bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with brown ears that can curl up. It has two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet, and the tips of its ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It has a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet, and small tan spots above its eyes. It has a small brown puff of a tail. It is commonly depicted with one ear curled up. If it senses danger, it perks up both ears. It can deliver powerful blows with its curled up ears, and it has an impressive jumping ability. On cold nights, Buneary sleeps with its head tucked into its fur. It lives in forests, though it can also be found on icy mountains. It is most likely herbivorous. Buneary also likes to eat certain kinds of flowers found in the wild. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Dawn's Buneary caught a Buneary in Setting the World on Its Buneary! after failing to catch one in Two Degrees of Separation! and in Dawn of a New Era!. Other A Buneary appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A Buneary appeared in A Keeper for Keeps?!, under the ownership of Lilia. A wild Buneary appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Minor appearances Buneary made its first appearance in a brief cameo in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations In The Old Chateau, an apparition appears that is holding a Buneary doll. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Dawn's Buneary makes a cameo appearance in the manga adaptation of . In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Buneary appears under the ownership of the judge, Keira. , , and find Buneary, who had wandered away from its Trainer, at the entrance to Hearthome City. After punching Pearl in the jaw, the Trainer tried to catch it, but the elusive Pokémon evaded the group and returned to its Trainer. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga owns a Buneary in Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Buneary appears as a trophy. Trophy information "A Rabbit Pokémon. It rolls up its long ears, then unrolls them with great force to slap enemies. This attack stings enough to make adults jump. It uses its ears not only to attack, but also to sense danger--they stand straight up when it senses a threat. Its fluffy fur lets it sleep in warmth and comfort on cold nights. When it levels up, it evolves into Lopunny." Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (Swarm)}} }} |} |} or Trade}} |area= }} |} |} ( )}} |} |} In side games |area=School Path, Vien Forest}} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Meadow Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Mt. Sorbet}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Night Festival: Stage 21}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fledgling Field (All Areas)}} |} |} Buneary will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using the following Wonder Mail code: :H+5M 8JPY SKY+ :%43M SJ&Q Y#+2 :Objective: Rescue Buneary on floor 8 of Waterfall Cave. Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- but feels self-conscious. Her goal is to be beautiful and cool like . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=428 |name2=Lopunny |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Buneary is the only Pokémon to learn the move by leveling up. ** Its learns at the same level, and it is also the only one to learn it by leveling up. * Buneary is the only non-Legendary Pokémon with a base friendship of 0. Origin Buneary is based on a . Name origin Buneary is a combination of bunny and ear. Mimirol is a combination of 耳 mimi (ear) and roll (referring to its rolled-up ears). In other languages and |fr=Laporeille|frmeaning=From and |es=Buneary|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Buneary|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이어롤 Ieorol|komeaning=From English ear and roll |zh_cmn=捲捲耳 Juǎn Juǎn Ěr|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Rolled-up ears". |ru=Бунири Buniri|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Dawn's Buneary External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship 427 de:Haspiror fr:Laporeille it:Buneary ja:ミミロル pl:Buneary zh:卷卷耳